


Discovery

by sassandpanache



Series: Flufftober Ficlets [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/pseuds/sassandpanache
Summary: From the prompt: “Just follow me, I know the area.”





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is really, REALLY short.

“Just follow me. I know the area.”

Link looked at his best friend and was worried. He had never been down to the Cape Fear River without an adult and now here he was, trailing Rhett who seemed incredibly sure of his directional prowess for a nine-year-old.

“Over here! Come on, Link!” Rhett said as he went under a low hanging branch. Link could hear the river clearly as they closed in. His nerves gnawed at him. He only told his mama he was going to Rhett’s. What if he broke an arm? What if Rhett broke and arm? What if—

His thoughts were interrupted as he came to stand in front of two massive rocks. The one Rhett was currently climbing up was slightly bigger than the other that was beside it. He gasped as Rhett reached the summit and placed his hands on his hips.

“Aren’t these cool, Bo? Listen, I think we make this rock the talking rock, and that one,” Rhett said, pointing to the smaller rock, “is the listening rock. Whoever is on the talking rock gets to talk and the one who is on the listening rock _has_ to listen.”

“That’s pretty cool, Bo. I like that idea,” Link said as he walked to the listening rock. “How did you find this place?”

Rhett smiled triumphantly. 

“I told you I knew the area.”


End file.
